deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoroark VS Foxy
Zoroark VS Foxy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Pokémon VS FNAF! Two evil foxes enter in the battle, the quickest animatronic can doing something versus the Illusion Fox? Interlude Wiz: This two foxes are very popular. Boomstick: They are fast and scary. Wiz: Like Zoroark, the Illusion Fox. Boomstick: Or Foxy, the Pirate Fox. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Zoroark (Cues VS Primal Dialga) History: Wiz: Zoroark and her adopted child Zorua were abducted in Unova by the film's antagonist, businessman Grings Kodai. After seeing Zoroark's skill in illusions, Kodai threatened Zorua's safety in order to blackmail Zoroark into attacking Crown City under the guises of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Boomstick: Though Zorua was able to escape from Kodai's ship, Zoroark was unaware of the fact and continued to attack the city in exchange for Zorua's safety. Ability: Boomstick: Zoroark is the Illusion Fox, and her ability is Illusion, with this ability she will change the appearance of the Pokémon or for a human. Imagine how great it would be that ability in real life. Wiz: But if Zoroark takes damage will return to normal appearance. Moves: Boomstick: Zoroark is a character with excelent moves like Night Slash, Foul Play, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Scary Face, Taunt, Torment, Punishment and Night Daze. (Cues Pokémon USA version. Op 1) Wiz: But in the Movie she cans use Hydro Pump, Thunder and Flamethrower. * Night Slash: High critical hit ratio. * Foul Play: Uses target's Attack stat in damage calculation. * Pursuit: Power doubles if a foe is switching out. * Fury Swipes: Hits 2-5 times in one turn. * Scary Face: Lowers the target's Speed by 2. * Taunt: For 3 turns, the target can't use status moves. * Torment: Target can't select the same move twice in a row. * Punishment: 60 power +20 for each of the target's stat boosts. * Night Daze: 40% chance to lower the target's accuracy by 1. * Hydro Pump * Thunder: 30% chance to paralyze target. Can't miss in rain. * Flamethrower: 10% chance to burn the target. Wiz. Her more weakness is that she is too fragile that can be easily knocked out by a Mach Punch. Boomstick: Look Zoroark is like seeing an illusion. Foxy (Cues It's Been So Long) History: Wiz: In the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Foxy live in the Pirate Cove. But in 1987, Foxy apparently bit the frontal lobe. Boomstick: The Foxy's fanboys say that Mangle did the bite in 87. Wiz: And now is a discontinued animatronic. Moves and Attacks: Boomstick: Is it just me or does Foxy do absolutely nothing? Like, I've been playing the game and-''' Foxy runs down the hall. '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Close the door! Close the door! Boomstick'' closes the door.'' Boomstick: It was close. Wiz: Foxy is the fastest of the animatronics in general, he can jump and the smartest because he can't be cheated by the Freddy's mask. Boomstick: Stupid robot. Wiz: He's only weakness is the flash light. Foxy FNAF2's jummpscare. Boomstick: F(censured), holy (censured). DEATH BATTLE! (Cues Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer Theme) Is 5:55 Foxy enters in the office, closes the door and looks at the security guard FIGHT! (Cues Battle! Wild Pokémon) Foxy attacks security guard. Zoroark appears. Zoroark used Scary Face, next he used Fury Swipes and hits Foxy 3 times. Foxy bit Zoroark. Zoroark is damaged, she used Night Slash but Foxy dodged and attack with his hook. Zoroark used Night Daze and she broke the arm of Foxy. Zoroark stand up, but Foxy jumps and bit her face. Foxy's FNAF2 jumpscare. Zoroark escape. And launch an Flamethrower Foxy falls and he is saved of the attack. The light is off. Zoroark used Flamethrower and burn Foxy. K.O.! Zoroark escaped. 6:00 a.m. Mike Schmidt is fired for destroy an animatronic (Foxy) and burn the pizzeria Results Wiz: Is a esay victory for Zoroark, yeah Foxy is more resistent. But in the rest Zoroark wins. Boomstick: And Zoroark is not only can use Illusion in herself. Also the opponents. Wiz: She is faster, smarter and stronger. And Foxy's isn't too resistent, is like to Lucario's defenses. Wiz: Apart her moves are extreme more powerfull. And the Foxy's bite, is 40 of Power and is Dark Type. Boomstick: Foxy is going to a mechanical. Wiz: The winner is Zoroark Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015